


crimson eyes

by hvldirs



Series: blue eyes [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, mermaid au, siren au, tad bit angsty, this is good i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvldirs/pseuds/hvldirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he'll wait for hoseok to return. maybe next time he'll be ready to show hoseok his crimson eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crimson eyes

_why wasn't he affected by me?_ hoseok thinks as he swims back to the deep ocean where the sirens reside. his unnatural blue eyes flash in the darkness and the smaller fish turn tail and swim as far away as they can from the siren. hoseok ignores them all and thinks about the human who helped him and even given him human flesh. the man,  hyunwoo,  hoseok reminds himself, was not affected by his voice. hell, he could even speak in their songs. 

hoseok is intrigued by the young man. as he swims deeper he can hear the deep and violent songs, completely different from hyunwoo's human song. he's back in home territory, he sings a gentle song letting the others know he's back from his trip. almost immediately, his older sister hyorin is in his face and she snarls at his scars. she asks him what's happened on his trip and hoseok sings about his troubles and his meeting with blue eyes that glint happily. 

hyorin listens attentively to his song and at the end when he asks why hyunwoo isn't entranced by his siren song, hyorin tells the young siren that hyunwoo is a hybrid. the young man is half human. hoseok is surprised because in all the stories of human hybrids he's heard of, aren't they all female? hoseok asks hyorin and the older siren laughs at him. 

she tells him that it's mermaid stories and that no one's actually ever educated him in siren and human contact. the older siren's molten eyes glint with amusement as she tells him that siren hybrids are always males. hoseok's eyes widen and he asks hyorin if she knows. the golden eyed siren sings that she doesn't know and as kind as hyunwoo is, he's very distant. 

_kind of like yourself_.  hyorin sings and ruffles the younger's hair causing him to scowl. but hearing that the human -  no, half siren  is like himself (personality-wise), makes him want to know more. hoseok wants to see hyunwoo again. he voices his thoughts to hyorin and she smiles again, telling him that they'd go together in a few days. after that though, she grills him for what injuries he's sustained, how lucky he was to pass out on hyunwoo's area and how he took care of hoseok. 

the two sirens return to a moderately sized cave that they live in, along with their amy, mother. the siren stares at her two offspring before she smiles gently at her youngest. hoseok returns his mother's smile. hyorin and himself are extremely lucky to have a mother who cares about their children as their mother does. because sirens are usually solitary creatures and leave their offspring once they're old enough to hunt for themselves. 

the navy finned siren asks her son how his adventure was and he tells the same song he told hyorin. amy says that he's very lucky hyunwoo found him because who knows what could have happened if it wasn't hyunwoo. hoseok doesn't want to think of the options and he especially doesn't want to think about if the mermaids found him. the blue eyed siren snaps out of his thoughts as his mother hands him a chunk of human flesh. 

hoseok is hungry and he tears through the flesh in no time. after he finishes, he asks his sister and mother about the few days he's been gone for. they sing to him about a ship wreckage in their area and they tell him very excitedly another male siren has been birthed after him. he smiles, because he's been the only male siren birthed in these waters for twenty-three years. they stay in their cave and sing for the rest of the night. 

it's a few days later before hoseok decides to leave for hyunwoo again. this time along with his hyorin because amy doesn't want her son to get hurt again. the two leave the dark ocean for the brighter and more coastal areas where hyunwoo lives by. 

...

hyunwoo washes the glamour away from his eyes, he looks up at his reflection in the small antique mirror. in his place of his dark brown eyes are crimson red eyes that match the colour of tail hoseok has. hyunwoo's surprised that he didn't notice the siren's tail matched his eyes. he thinks back to what his mother told him long ago when he was younger. 

_ siren's tails always match their soul mate's eyes and their eyes will match their soul mate's tails. when their soul mate dies, their tails turn black. hyunwoo my son, don't forget this. you may only be a half breed, but you are still a half siren, you will have a soul mate. you will be connected to the water and you will be able to resist the songs and sing songs yourself. you will not be able to live well with humans. you will have to feed of human flesh to keep yourself healthy. _

_ but mama,  he interrupted and the black haired woman with soft emerald eyes wraps her arms around him. quietly telling him she has more to tell him before she leaves.  why are you leaving?  he wails, crimson eyes filling with tears. _

_hyunwoo. shh. i have to go. you will find someone within the siren community. this is a very rare case within half breeds. keep on using the glamour i taught you. im sure you'll grow up to be a very smart boy who will be able to figure things out for yourself. i'm sorry that mama won't be around for any longer and i'm very sorry that daddy won't be here for any longer. i'm sorry that we won't be here to watch you grow up._

hyunwoo stares at his reflection, sadness over taking him because soon after that his mother and father hugged him and left him in this house. he's been here ever since. hyunwoo doesn't know what's happened to them. he doesn't even remember exactly what they look like. 

only that they were beautiful people, his mother with jet black hair, pale skin and beautiful emerald eyes. his father was tan man, with dark hair and matching emerald eyes. both of them were tall. hyunwoo recalls that they left him when he was seven and he has never seen or heard from them ever since. it makes him feel unloved except he knows that they did love him very much. 

with a sigh, he washes his face again and stares at his eyes for a few seconds before reapplying the glamour to his eyes. hyunwoo stares at himself again before he leaves the bathroom to exit the house. outside he sees some of the mermen who to visit often. 

"hyunwoo!" jooheon calls, his natural voice strangely growly, something unusual for a merman. 

"hey." hyunwoo nods and gunhee also waves.  gunhee and jooheon shoot him friendly grins which reveal their unnatural sharp teeth. "what brings the two of you to my beachy shore?" 

"we were passing by this way." gunhee nods and jooheon splashes some water with his tail. "we thought it would be good to visit you since the two of us haven't visited since last summer." 

"you're right. why don't you two tell me about your adventures." 

jooheon makes a clicking noise before he spirals into a story about how the two of them got into a fight with a shark and they had to swim away before they got eaten. gunhee takes over and tells hyunwoo about the cities they visited and the friends they made on their travels. at the end of their tales, jooheon asks hyunwoo a question everyone usually skirts around. 

"are you ever going to leave here?" jooheon's dark eyes, are probing and curious. hyunwoo tenses up because he doesn't have an answer. gunhee takes note and hisses at jooheon for asking such an insensitive question. 

"i don't know jooheon." he says and that's the end of jooheon's question. they talk about more of the duo's travels before hyunwoo asks them if they're going to return to their pod. "are you two going back?" 

"yeah, we are. we've seen the world and now it's time to rest with the pod again." jooheon tells hyunwoo. the older nods. 

"will you two be staying the night?" he asks. 

"we will." gunhee answers, he splashes some water on his face, feeling the skin moisten again after sitting out of the water for so long. he splashes jooheon as well and their skin stops cracking. hyunwoo notices.

"you two should retire for the night." he tells them, not wanting them to get hurt any longer. "as far as i know, no one's using the cave near here." 

"uhuh. thanks hyunwoo." gunhee says as he slides off the rocks and into the water. he grabs jooheon's tail and the two disappear underneath the darkened water. he looks up to the sky and it's night time now, he realises that he's spent nearly four hours outside talking to the two mermen. 

as he's about to stand up and go back inside, a small splash gets his attention. hyunwoo makes eye contact with a familiar blue eyed siren.

"hoseok." he breathes and the siren's face lights up. the siren looks even more ethereal in the moonlight. "it's been a few days. wouldn't it have been a long journey here?" 

the pale siren tilts his head and hyunwoo remembers that this siren can't speak common tongue. hyunwoo breaths in before his starts singing to hoseok. the siren's face lights up even more. he greets hoseok and asks him what he's doing here. hoseok sings back with,  _ because i wanted to see you again.  _

at that, hyunwoo laughs and sings,  _ but we've only met once.  _

_ but it feels like i've known you all my life.  _ hoseok sings, eyes glittering brightly. hyunwoo laughs and moves into the water. the young siren pulls himself next to hyunwoo and grabs hyunwoo's warm hands. hoseok gasps loudly and says,  _ your hands are so warm. i didn't know siren hybrids were warm!  _

hyunwoo blinks and turns to look at hoseok,  _ how did you know i'm a siren hybrid.  _

_ my sister. hyorin.  _ hoseok sings.  _ she told me that you were. oh i'm sorry. i'm not sure if you knew yourself.  _

hyunwoo's tension fades away because hoseok is harmless. hyunwoo thinks that this siren is quite sheltered.  _ of course i know. it's okay. don't tell anyone else okay? _

_ okay.  _ hoseok smiles.  _ it's late. i should let you go.  _

hyunwoo doesn't exactly want to leave hoseok out here (he knows jooheon and gunhee will attack if they see hoseok alone) so he tells the black haired siren that he'll stay with the siren for the night. hoseok readily agrees and hyunwoo thinks that hoseok doesn't exactly understand what hyunwoo will be doing if he stays out with him for the night. 

the two sit in the water and sing to each other. hoseok tells hyunwoo that hyorin went with him but parted a mere hour ago because she went to visit another area where some of her own friends reside. the night wanes on with two voices with haunting melodies filling the air. they don't know that the townspeople stir in their beds at the sounds of the two beautiful voices singing. especially the one young woman who wakes up to listen and become enchanted with the deeper voice. 

her mother tells her to go to sleep because voices such as these bring bad luck. she also tells the young woman that this town is lucky for being small and many of the people are married and love each other because they'd be captivated with the voices as she is now. the young woman goes to sleep with an obsession with the voices, she dreams of finding the owners of the voices and taking one as a husband. 

...

_it's been nearly half a year._ hyunwoo thinks to himself as he teaches hoseok how to speak in the common tongue. 

"hyunwoo!" hoseok calls with a merry tune to his voice. his voice is deeper than what hyunwoo would originally have thought but it's has a bit of a pitchiness to it that hyunwoo finds endearing. "i f-found a sh... ell?"  hoseok's unnatural blue eyes shine happily as he talks to hyunwoo. 

"what colour is it?" hyunwoo asks and hoseok's nose scrunches up as he processes the words. the siren looks at the shell in his hand and he thinks for a few moments. 

"pink!" hoseok shouts as he presents the older with the shell. 

"that's right." hyunwoo agrees as he takes the shell from hoseok's hands. "it's pretty. i like it a lot, hoseok. thank you." 

the younger siren blushes and slips into the ocean to hide away from hyunwoo. the hybrid laughs and slips into the ocean as well, after carefully putting the shell on the rocks and follows hoseok in. the siren's crimson tail flickers back and forth as hoseok swims in circles.

he swims up to the siren and pinches the crimson tail. a surprised gasp escapes hoseok and the siren spins around so fast, hyunwoo can't even be sure if he even moved. the siren opens his mouth to snap at hyunwoo because he knows the tails of all merfolk are extremely sensitive to touches other than the actual merfolk themselves. 

words struggle to form in the black haired siren's mouth and hyunwoo is concerned. he swims over to the siren but the siren unconsciously backs away from him. hyunwoo stops and swims to the surface just as he sees hoseok's face morph into horror. he wonders what has just happened and as hyunwoo's about to climb back onto the rocks, wait for hoseok to resurface and apologize to him. hyunwoo's pulled back into the water. 

hoseok looks extremely guilty as he apologizes to hyunwoo through cupping hyunwoo's cheek and bowing his own head. 

"what's wrong?" hyunwoo asks through the water. 

"e-eyes." hoseok stutters still unused to speaking in the common tongue. hyunwoo's eyes widen and he backs away from hoseok immediately. he forgot. he completely forgot. what a fucking idiot. he was an idiot. he wasn't ready to show hoseok his crimson eyes. hyunwoo races out of the water and dries his face. he reapplies his glamour again to hide his crimson eyes. 

tentatively he makes his way back to the ocean side and the rocks. he calls for hoseok but the siren doesn't reappear and the pink shell hoseok had given him lay smashed on the rocks. painfully, hyunwoo picks the broken bits of shell up and carries them back to his small house. he returns to the rocks again and sits down. 

he'll wait for hoseok to return. maybe next time he'll be ready to show hoseok his crimson eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun. drama. find out in the next one shot. holy shit. if you ask me to make this into a story. no. no. i will loose all inspiration and shit. just let these stand as one shots because it's easier for me and i won't lose interest.
> 
> fuk hyorin is a mistranslation holy shit. ok. im sorry hyolyn. but ima just keep her name as hyorin for this fic. 
> 
> im gonna give you ages and species for everyone: 
> 
> hyunwoo: 24, siren/human  
> hoseok: 23, siren  
> minhyuk: 22, merman  
> kihyun: 22, merman  
> hyungwon: 21, siren  
> gunhee: 20, merman  
> jooheon: 20, merman  
> changkyun: 19, siren  
> hyorin: 110, siren  
> amy: 300, siren 
> 
> i know that the boys are young but... they really are.
> 
> when im finished with this series, i'll edit it all and make it a story!!!


End file.
